1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspection processing of image-output results output from an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a method for effectively performing inspection processing on printed matter (books), there has been a method for reading originals subjected to printing processing through an image reading apparatus, and extracting the attributes and attribute region of a read image, and determining inspection processing corresponding to the properties of the originals.
Also, as a method for effectively performing inspection processing, there has been a method for performing effective inspection processing by extracting the attributes and attribute region of a read image, and determining inspection processing and an inspection target region based on the extracted information thereof (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-96872).
Further, there has been a method for selecting an item whereby effects can be obtained with inspection work, according to the content of input original image data to inform an inspection apparatus of this. Specifically, this method is to realize efficiency of inspection work by issuing instructions so as not to perform (so as to omit) inspection work upon a page wherein advantages will not be obtained even if inspection work is performed thereupon (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-205852).
However, with the above-mentioned conventional techniques, there is a need to analyze a bitmap image read through an image reading apparatus to generate attribute information and an attribute region thereof. Therefore, there is a need to install image analyzing software in an inspection processing apparatus, resulting in a problem wherein the load of image analyzing processing increases in addition to the load of inspection processing.
Further, with the above-mentioned conventional techniques, part of inspection processing is omitted according to the content of the document. Therefore, while inspection efficiency is improved by omitting part of inspection processing as with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-205852, inspection work is not performed upon all of inspection items.
Thus, there has been a problem wherein there is a possibility that inspection work will proceed without obtaining output results that the ordering party intends.